Hau'oli La Makuakane
by ilse23
Summary: A Father's Day fanfic for Steve McGarrett. A little one shot sequal after Ohana


**A/N: A little Father's Day one shot story for Steve McGarrett. It is a sequal to Ohana.**

**I do not own Hawaii five-0 or the characters. I only own Holly and the kids. **

* * *

It had been 5 years since Steve and Holly had their little girl Kekoa. 2 years ago their family got 2 extra additions, twin boys, Kai and Makaio.

Steve woke up early. The others were still asleep. Steve gave his wife a quick kiss on her head and went for his morning run. He thought back to the days his kids were born. It were the best days in his life. Seeing his little babies for the first time and holding them. He was really grateful for Holly and their kids.

About 15 minutes after Steve left Kekoa came into their bedroom.

"Mommy, mommy," Kekoa said as she jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning sweetie," Holly said and she gave Kekoa a hug and a kiss.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's probably out for his run, he'll be back shortly."

"Okay, I wanna give him his present."

"I'm sure daddy's gonna love his father's day present you made at school. Why don't you get dressed and we'll make some breakfast for when daddy's back?"

"Okay mommy," Kekoa said and she went back to her room.

Holly got out of bed and got herself dressed. As she was getting dressed she noticed Steve's father's day present from her. She hoped he'd like it. After getting dressed she went to get the twins dressed. It took a while for them to get dressed, lately everything was 'no' and 'wanna do myself' with them. After 15 minutes the kids were all dressed and they went downstairs to make breakfast.

They set the table and the kids went to get their father's day presents and they waited until Steve got home.

20 minutes later Steve walked into the house and he saw everyone sitting on the couch.

"Daddy!" All three kids squealed. They ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey guys, okay easy," Steve said as he almost fell over by the three little monkeys on his legs.

"We made breakfast daddy," Kekoa said.

"That's very sweet. Daddy's just gonna go shower and then we'll have breakfast."

"Okay daddy," Kekoa said and she let go and sat back down with her mother.

"Okay boys, you think you can let go of daddy's legs?" The boys giggled but didn't let go. "Maybe daddy should just tickle you to let go." Steve moved his hands towards the boys and tickled their backs. The kids let go.

"No fair daddy," Kai said.

"Daddy will be right back."

He quickly showered himself and dressed himself and joined his family downstairs. They all sat down at the table to eat. Holly had told them that they needed to eat first and then they could give Steve their presents.

"Makaio, please eat your breakfast," Holly said.

"No," Makaio said.

"Makaio, eat your sandwich."

"No sandwiss."

"What do you want then?"

"Ice cweam.

"No ice cream for breakfast, you know that."

"Come one Makaio, just eat you breakfast," Steve said. Steve cut his sandwich in little pieces and Makaio reluctantly started eating. "Good boy."

A little later they were done with breakfast.

"Mommy, can I give daddy my present now?" Kekoa said.

"Yes you can."

Kekoa went to the living room and grabbed her present.

"Here you go daddy. Hau'oli La Makuakane," Kekoa said as she gave her present.

"Mahalo sweetie. Can daddy get a kiss?"

"Of course." Steve lowered his head and Kekoa gave him a kiss. "Open it daddy."

Steve opened the present and he found a little surfboard inside. He looked at it and saw that it was painted in Kekoa's favorite colors, yellow and green. On the board was the text: 'Hau'oli La Makuakane to the best daddy in the world, Kekoa.'

"Aw thank you Kekoa, this is very nice. Daddy will definitely put this up in his office," Steve said and he lifted Kekoa onto his lap and gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome daddy."

"Now my pressie daddy," Kai said as he was bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Okay easy Kai," Holly said as she lifted Kai out of his chair and he went to get his present.

"Me too mommy," Makaio said and Holly lifted him out of his chair too.

Steve put Kekoa pack on her seat. Both boys grabbed their present and handed them to Steve.

"Mahalo boys."

Steve opened Kai's present first. It was a drawing. He saw a lot of colors on the paper and he thought he had tried to draw them but he wasn't sure, nevertheless he was happy with the present. Makaio's present was the same.

"Thank you boys, these are very nice. Daddy will take these to the office too," Steve said as he pulled both boys onto his lap. "Thank you for all the presents. They are really nice. Daddy loves you all very much."

"There's more, daddy," Holly said.

"More?"

"Yes," Holly said and she stood up and got another present. "Here you go honey."

"Mahalo honey. You wanna help daddy open it?"

Kai and Makaio started ripping the paper of the present.

"It's from all of us," Holly said.

"Thank you. It's really nice."

It was a set of new swim and surf wear. Swim shorts in navy print and a black wet shirt with 5-0 on the back.

"Can we go play outside daddy?" Kekoa asked.

"Sure."

Steve took the kids outside while Holly cleaned up. Holly watched through the kitchen window how Steve was playing with the kids outside. They really loved their daddy and Steve loved them. Even though they had three kids already Holly didn't mind if they were to have another child.

Steve played outside with the kids. They wanted to play tag.

"Daddy you have to tag us," Kekoa said.

"Okay, start running then before I get you," Steve said and the three kids started running around the backyard. They couldn't go to the beach, they had a fence in front of that.

Steve ran after them trying to tag them but he couldn't.

"Come one daddy tag us," Kekoa said.

Steve ran after her and she ran away giggling. He got her and he pulled her down on the grass.

"I've got you."

"Daddy mountain!" Kekoa cheered and Kai and Makaio came running towards them.

They jumped on top of Steve. Steve lay there with three kids on top him. They kids where giggling as Steve tried to get out from underneath him.

"What are you doing to daddy?" Holly said as she came outside.

"Daddy mountain," Makaio said.

"Ah okay, hi honey," Holly said as she stood over them.

"Hey babe."

"You good there?"

"Yep I'm good."

Holly sat down on the chair and just watched them play together.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Steve asked.

"Me!" All three kids screamed.

"Okay, let's go get our swim suits on."

The kids ran inside. Steve picked the boys up and he walked up the stairs. He helped the boys into their swim shorts and got changed himself. The 4 of them walked back downstairs again and went to the pool that they had set up in their backyard. Steve and the kids splashed around in the pool. Holly sat in one of the lounge chairs near the pool. Kai and Makaio got there water pistols and sprayed Holly.

"Hey," Holly said and both boys duck away giggling. "Who was that spraying mommy?" Holly walked over to the pool.

"Not me mommy," Kai said giggling.

"Not me mommy," Makaio said giggling.

"Then who did it?"

Kai and Makaio thought about it for a second. "Daddy," they both said.

"Really? Did daddy do it?" Holly said and she looked at Steve.

"Boys, it's not nice to lie okay," Steve said.

"Playing daddy," Kai said.

"Still, lying is bad okay."

"Okay daddy, sorry."

"Mommy come swim with us too," Kekoa said.

"Okay," Holly said and she went to get her swim suit on.

The 5 of them were having fun in the pool. The boys were playing with Steve. They used his legs as a slide. Kekoa and Holly were playing together with Kekoa's dolls. After a while the boys had enough of sliding down Steve's legs and they started playing water gun fight together.

"Daddy, can we go surfing?" Kekoa asked.

Steve looked out to the ocean behind their house. "Sure, go grab your surf suit." Kekoa got out of the pool and went inside. "And are you enjoying yourself?" Steve asked Holly.

"Yes, I'm good here."

"Good," Steve said and he kissed her. They heard the boys giggling behind them.

"Daddy kissed mommy," Makaio said giggling.

Steve and Holly couldn't help but laugh.

"You want kisses too?" Holly asked and she and Steve grabbed the boys and started giving them kisses.

"Stop," the boys giggled.

"You two be good to mommy, daddy will be back later," Steve said.

"Me surf too daddy," Kai said.

"Sorry bud. Daddy's taking Kekoa for surfing now. You can go surf with daddy in a few years."

"Bye mommy," Kekoa said.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun out there."

Steve and Kekoa went down to the beach. Steve placed the board in the ocean and put Kekoa on the board. Kekoa lay down on the board, belly down, and Steve lay down behind her. Steve peddled further into the ocean. Kekoa loved going out in the ocean with her father. She was really a water bug like him. The ocean was pretty quiet today so Steve could peddle easily without the waves. Kekoa held onto the board and watched as the board glided through the water.

"Faster daddy."

Steve peddled a little faster until they were out far enough. Steve sat up on his board and Kekoa did the same.

"I wanna surf like you daddy."

"When you're old enough I'll teach you okay."

"Okay daddy."

The ocean was very clear. They could see the bottom.

"Look daddy, starfish."

"Yeah I see, and look here."

"Beautiful fishy."

They stayed out there for a little while looking at all the fishes in the ocean before they went back to the beach.

"Hey you two," Holly said as she saw the two coming up on the beach. They boys were making sand castles on the beach. "Did you have fun Kekoa?"

"Yes I did mommy. I saw a starfish and some other beautiful fishes."

"That's very nice."

Kekoa sat down in the sand too and started playing with her beach toys. Steve sat down next to Holly.

"She asked me again to teach her to surf," Steve said.

"She really likes surfing but she has to be a little older for that."

"Yeah that's what I said too."

"Okay good."

Holly leaned against Steve and Steve put his arm around here.

"I love you honey," Holly said.

"I love you too babe."

"Just look at the kids playing there. I really couldn't ask for a better daddy for them than you."

"That's sweet honey. And I'm very glad to have these beautiful kids with you. You're such a wonderful mommy."

They spent the day at home just having fun with each other. The boys loved playing with Steve. They were playing football together. Steve had the ball and slowly ran away from the boys who were trying to catch him.

"Daddy going wrong way," Kai giggled.

Steve slapped himself on his for head, although he had done it on purpose. "Of course, daddy's not paying attention."

Steve tried to run the other way but was cornered by Kai and Makaio. Steve tried to get past but Kai and Makaio were already hugging his legs. Steve picked both boys up and threw them over his shoulders and spun them round.

"Daddy stop," Kai said.

Steve stopped and put the boys back on the ground. Steve went in the pool with the boys and played basketball on the basketball hoop standard they had set next to the pool.

When dinner time came around Kekoa and Holly went inside to make dinner. Kai and Makaio were watching some TV in the living room as Steve came in the kitchen.

"Hmm it smell's delicious. What are my two girls making in here?" Steve said.

"Spaghetti and meatballs daddy," Kekoa said.

"Hmm yum."

"Can you help daddy set the table, Kekoa?" Holly said.

"Sure mommy."

They had a nice dinner together and after dinner Steve put the boys in bath. They were having fun playing with their water toys until they started splashing. Makaio started crying as he got some soap in his eyes. Steve picked him up and wrapped a towel around him. He washed the soap out of his eyes. Kai was still splashing in the bathtub.

"Kai, no more splashing." Kai stopped splashing.

"Everything okay up here?" Holly asked as she walked into the bathroom. "I heard crying."

"It's fine. Makaio just got some soap in his eyes," Steve said. "Could you put his PJ's on while I dry off Kai?"

"Sure, come here buddy," Holly said as she grabbed Makaio from Steve.

They got the boys ready for bed. They wanted to walk to the boys' room but the boys protested.

"Daddy bring us to bed," Makaio said.

"Alright," Holly said and she handed Makaio to Steve. "Goodnight you two." Holly gave both boys a kiss and she walked downstairs to Kekoa.

"Come on boys, bed time," Steve said as he walked to their room.

The boys both had a race car bed and they stood with the closed side together. The other side was half open. Steve put them both in their beds.

"Story daddy," both boys said.

"Which one would you like?"

"Cars," They both said.

Steve grabbed the book and read them the story. By the time the story was finished both boys were already asleep. Steve tucked them in. He shut down the light and closed the door before going downstairs.

"Both boys are already asleep."

"Good, they had a pretty busy day today."

"Yeah they had. And now it's bath time for this little lady."

"Daddy can I please watch this? It's almost finish, just 5 more minutes."

"Alright, 5 more minutes."

Within 5 minutes the show had ended.

"Horse ride daddy."

"Alright, giddy up," Steve said as he stood in front of the couch and Kekoa jumped on his back.

"Goodnight sweetie," Holly said and she gave Kekoa a kiss.

"Goodnight mommy."

Steve walked upstairs and put Kekoa in the bath. Kekoa was already old enough to wash herself. Steve folded some towels in the meantime. Kekoa loved being in the bath tub and playing with her water toys.

"Okay sweetie, bath time's up," Steve said as he held a towel up for her.

Kekoa stepped out of the bad and Steve dried her off. She put her PJ's on and brushed her teeth. She walked to her room and picked out a book before she got into bed. She had a nice princess bed. Steve read her the story and tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetie," Steve said and he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight daddy. I'm glad you liked my present."

"Of course sweetie. It's really nice. I love it. It's definitely going with me to the office and I'll hang it up there."

"Okay daddy."

"Goodnight sweetie," Steve said and he walked towards the door and turned the light off.

"Nightlight daddy," Kekoa said and Steve went back into the room to put the nightlight on. "Thank you daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kekoa," Steve said and he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Steve walked downstairs and sat down next to Holly on the couch.

"The kids are all in bed. The boys are already asleep," Steve said.

"Good. They had fun today," Holly said as she leaned against Steve and Steve put his arms around her.

"Yeah they did. They are great kids."

"Yes they are. And they love your very much," Holly said and she sat up and gave Steve a kiss. "You really are a wonderful daddy to them."

"Thank you. I love them too. And I love you too," Steve said and he gave Holly a kiss.

"I love you too."

They snuggled together on the couch just watching TV until Holly got up to go to bed.

"Are you coming to bed too?" Holly said as she seductively walked up the stairs and undid a button of her blouse. "That way I can give you the rest of your present."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He turned the TV off, locked up, turned off the light and followed Holly upstairs.

As soon as the door of their bedroom was closed they started kissing. Holly turned them around so Steve was closest to the bed and she put him down on the bed.

"Just close your eyes and wait right here. I'm gonna get the first part of your present."

Steve closed his eyes and Holly went to the dresser to get Steve's present. She picked it up. She hoped Steve would like it.

"Hold out your hands." Steve held his hands out and Holly put the present in his hands. "Open your eyes."

Steve opened his eyes and looked down at the present in his hands. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Holly sat on the bed next to Steve a little anxious to see what his reaction was going to be. Steve opened the present and he was surprised when he looked at it. He looked at Holly and smiled. Holly smiled back at him.

"You like it?" Holly asked.

"I love it," Steve said and he gave Holly a kiss.

Holly and Steve both looked at the present. It was a picture frame that said Happy Father's Day and in the frame was an ultrasound picture.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again. It's really amazing," Steve said.

"Yeah I was a bit surprised when I found out. I wasn't expecting it. And since we already have 3 kids I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"Oh honey, I always love having another baby with you. You don't have to doubt that."

"Good. I wonder what the kids will think of it."

"We'll tell them tomorrow. But right now I wanna make love to my pregnant wife," Steve said smiling.

Steve kissed her again and pulled her down onto the bed with him. He rolled over so he was on top. He kissed her down her neck as he took her blouse off. He kissed her down her body and stopped as he reached her stomach. He rubbed his hand over it and kissed it. Holly looked down at him as he paid attention to her stomach. Steve looked up at her and smiled.

"Our little baby is inside here," Steve said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yes I know."

Steve continued his kissing until Holly pulled him up to her. They made sweet love together and lay content in each other's arms afterwards.

"I love you honey," Steve said.

"I love you too honey," Holly said and she gave Steve a kiss and they fell asleep.

The next day they told the kids about the new baby. Kekoa was really happy. She was hoping for a little baby sister. The boys were a little bit confused so Steve explained it to them. After that they were excited about becoming big brothers.

As her stomach got bigger Kekoa loved rubbing it and giving it kisses. She smiled as she felt the baby move or kick. Steve smiled as he saw his daughter and his wife together. Holly's pregnancy really went well. 2 days before her due date she went into labor. Steve brought the kids over to Holly's parents and took Holly to the hospital.

4 hours later they met their new baby girl. She had Steve's dark hair and Holly's brown eyes. She was completely healthy.

"Look at her, she's so cute," Holly said as she held their daughter for the first time.

"Yeah she's really cute. You did a great job honey. I love you," Steve said and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too."

They sat there for a little while before Steve went to get the rest of the family. Steve walked in together with their kids and Holly's parents.

"Mommy!" The kids all cheered as they walked into the room.

Kekoa immediately climbed upon the bed and sat down next to Holly. The boys wanted to climb unto the bed too but couldn't so Steve put them up on the bed.

"She's cute mommy. What's her name?" Kekoa asked.

"Leilani," Holly said.

"That's a very nice name," Holly's mom said. "She really is a cutie. Go on, sit together, I'll take a picture."

Steve placed the boys on Holly's lap and he sat down next to them with Kekoa on his lap.

"Smile at nana," Steve said and she took the picture.

Steve was really happy with his family. He had the most beautiful wife and 4 adorable kids. He watched as the kids interacted with their new baby sister. They took turns holding the baby together with Holly. Steve took pictures of all of them. Even though he already had 3 kids, seeing his new baby for the first time was still priceless and it was the most beautiful moment in the world.

Later that day the other team members stopped by too. The next day Holly was discharged from the hospital. Steve went to pick them up with the kids. They had gotten a new car while Holly was pregnant so all 4 kids fit in the van.

Holly brought Leilani into the house and put her down in her playpen. All the kids stood around it watching her. Steve and Holly stood at a short distance watching their 4 kids. Steve was so happy with his family. He had never thought he would be here now with this beautiful wife and their 4 beautiful kids. They really enjoyed their first day at home with all 4 kids.

* * *

**The end. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
